Runaway
by blondiebffs1215101
Summary: Living out of the streets is tough... But that's the life I chose.' Follow Eilana as she starts a new life in Tulsa. Please read, I'm bad at summaries
1. Chapter 1

_Living out on the streets is tough. No food, clothing, money, home, ect. But that's the life I chose. I mean, I didn't want to go into foster care, who would? My solution was running away from my friend's house; they were kind enough to let me stay with them while everything was legally arranged since my parents left no legal guardian for me in either of their wills. Both were killed in a car crash three months ago, in November. _

_Right now, I think I'm in Oklahoma, Tulsa sounds right. I'm on some bench in some park, with nothing but the clothes on my back and this pen and notebook I managed to swipe from some store a couple blocks from here. Everyone else in this park, from little old ladies to rough-looking teenage boys to families with little kids are staring at me and giving me dirty looks. I don't understand it; I don't know why. I'm just another pers_

My journal writing was cut short by some guy with white-blonde hair and

icey-blue eyes. He came up to me, grabbed my journal right out of my lap, and stood there without a care in the world reading it. My journal; my personal thoughts. "Excuse me!" I exclaimed, trying to get his attention. He didn't even pause for a moment, so I stood up and tried to pull my notebook out of his hands without much success. He just pushed me back onto the bench, without even looking up. "That's my journal!" At that, he smirked. This guy was officially starting to piss me off and I wanted to punch him, but I wasn't at the top of my game and this guy looked really dangerous. I know, I'm a wimp sometimes, but I hadn't had a good meal or adequate sleep for three months and I wasn't gonna try anything stupid.

After a few long minutes, he scoffed and tossed my journal back into my lap. Quickly, I closed it and tried to get up. Once again, he pushed me back onto the bench. I was confused, so I looked at him; might as well figure out what he wants, right? He was glaring at me with pure, unfiltered hatred in his eyes. If looks could kill, I would've been dead right then and there. "So who's payin' ya to come down here and spy on us?" His voice was deep, threatening, and it wasn't a question; it was a demand.

After another moment of silence, he hit me. I don't know why. It might've been because I looked confused or because I didn't answer, probably the second. The only thing I know is it hurt like hell. My jaw dropped as he smirked. Like I would really tell him anything now, even if I knew what he was talking about. Luckily for me, he explained a little bit more with his next question. "There is no reason a Socy girl like you would be here on the East Side in greaser teritory, unless she was spyin' for someone. So give it up, who ya spyin' for?"

I looked this guy directly in the eyes and said as defiantly as I could, "I don't know what the hellyou are talking about." For that, he hit me again and glared. I glared right back at him this time. It's a park, who is he to tell me I can't be there. We stayed that way for several minutes and I guess it made him a little madder that I didn't say anything else, because he rose his hand to hit me again. I braced myself this time, but some other guy grabbed his arm.

"Don't hit the lady, take her home." I rolled my eyes at this new guy's comment and the first guy rose his eyebrows.

"Hey, Two-bit," The first guy said, reluctantly putting his arm down. This new guy, Two-bit, who names their kid Two-Bit? was taller than the first. His hair was reddish-brown, almost a rust color, and his deep grey eyes scared me. I now knew that there was no way I could escape if they tried to hurt me. They could do anything they wanted to do to me, and I couldn't stop them. I was so terified, I started shaking. The first guy smirked, he tended to do that alot and I was beginning to wonder if he could actually smile. Two-bit looked thoughtful.

"Lay off her, Dally. She's scared to death. She ain't gonna say nothin'. Let her go." Dally, the first guy, glared at Two-bit, was took a step back. I was grateful for the breathing room. Two-bit looked at Dally for a moment, then gave me a cheesy smile which I had to return.

"Just go home, kid." Dally's voice was harsh and he was now glaring daggars at me. A moment later, he invaded my personal space by slapping me again when I didn't move. I'm sure my face was red from both the hits across my face and sheer embarassment. "Go ahead, kid. Go home. Scram. Get out of here."

"One: My name's Eilana, not 'kid'. Two: Go Where?" The venom was obvious in my voice, I hadn't lost the defiance, either. "Dally, you read my journal; you know I'm a runaway." Two-bit looked suprised by that piece of information, but Dally looked at me with contempt. "I was planning on staying here tonight."

"But it's gonna be freezing tonight!" I was suprised Two-bit even cared. I shrugged and looked down at my feet. "Come on." Two-bit's voice was softer now. I slowly looked up to see his hand outstretched to me and an appalled look on Dally's face. I took Two-bit's hand and stood; Dally didn't even try to push me back down this time.

Two-bit started leading me away from the bench, but Dally got it our way and addressed Two-bit. "But she's a Soc." His voice was almost pleading. Two-bit shook his head and I was confused once again. He led me around Dally and we continued walking. I could've sworn I heard Dally say, "She's one good actress," before turning and following us.

"Where are we going?" I asked Two-bit. I wasn't a huge fan of going places with strangers, especially strangers that scared me. Two-bit didn't scare me very much anymore, but Dally sure did. He was still sulking behind us and I could hear him muttering as we went. I can assure you it wasn't pleasant.

"Our friends' house." I knew he meant he and Dally's friends and that frightened me a lot, enough that I stopped, making me a target. Apparantly, Dally wasn't watching where he was going very well because he hit a patch of black ice that both Two-Bit and I missed. He went sliding, hit me, and sent us both to the ground.

Two-bit looked down to see why my hand left his and immeadiatly burst out laughing. Somehow, I had landed on Dally's lap, but we were both glaring at eachother and I was mad. I pushed myself up off of Dally and hit the back of Two-bit's head. This wasn't too hard since he was doubled up laughing. I hit him hard enough to make him shut up, rub the back of his head, and look at me with a confused look on his face. Dally looked up at me with a mix of hatred, respect, and intrigue.

"So what friends are these?" I asked Two-bit as we continued walking, leaving Dally behind in the snow.

"Wait for me!" Dally snarled. Two-bit and I took this as an order, so we stopped for a moment to let Dally catch up. I looked over my shoulder with laughter in my eyes and a grin on my face. He quickly caught up to us, not sliding into me this time, thank God, and walked on my other side. He wasn't talking or looking at us, but he wasn't being a complete and total jerk, either.

"Well," Two-bit said, answering my question. "They are three orphaned brothers, but don't worry, they're really nice. Their names are Darry, he's the oldest and legal guardian, Soda, then Pony, he's the youngest." I nodded and smiled, but on the inside, I was worried sick. If these boys were like Two-bit, I'd be fine, but if they were anything like Dally, who knows what could happen?

Dally took his eyes off the ground for one moment and he slipped on the ice again, grabbing my arm. Of course, I fell along with him, so we both ended up with our butts in the cold, wet snow again. At least I didn't land on his lap this time. Two-bit found this hysterical, as did several boys down the street having a snowball fight. I looked over at Dally and saw him blushing. I shrugged my shoulders and helped myself up, brushing snow off my clothes as I stood. Dally got up, too, still blushing and I smiled at him. Truth is, I was about ready to burst out laughing like Two-bit and those guys down the street, but I held it in successfully.

Dally glared at the boys down the street, "It really wasn't all that funny!"

A golden-haired boy stopped laughing for a moment to yell back, "Yeah it was! You took a Soc with you!" That confused me again. What was a Soc? Dally used that word a few times. And why was I one?

"I doin't think she's a Soc," Two-bit commented to no on e in particular. "She sure don't act like one." With that, he grabbed my arm and pulled me down the street to the snowball fight.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I got reviews fast, so I'm gonna update now. I really don't know where this is going exactly so if you want to put some input on this story in your reviews, go ahead, I may or may not use your ideas, but they would help.

I forgot the disclaimer last time, I know, so here it is: **I own nothing except Eilana and anyone else you might not recognize. **

Well on the the story

* * *

_All of the guys except Dally seem really nice, just like Two-bit said, especially since Two-bit convinced them, well most of them, that I'm not a Soc. A Soc, apparantly is short for Social, a rich kid from the West Side. A greaser, on the otherhand, is a poor kid from the East Side. Socs jump greasers, so I'm glad they don't think I'm one. The guys are greasers, and I look like a Soc, but I'm neither. Right now, I'm still not sold on staying here, even though Darry says I'm welcome to. All seven of the guys are around almost constantly and I'm not sure about this._

_Might as well tell you about them, right? Well, Ponyboy's the youngest at the age of 14. You know what's sad, he's only accepted by the guys because he's Soda and Darry's kid brother. He has reddish-brown hair kinda like Two-bit's and green eyes, which he says are grey because he hates guys with green eyes or somethin' stupid like that. He loves to read and watch movies, a lot more than the other guys, so when he goes to the movies, he usually lones it. Because of this, he gets jumped a lot, but next time, I think I'll go with him, just for kicks. Pony's just awesome._

_Well, I'm the next youngest, 15, and since most of the guys consider me part of the group, even though I don't, here's a little more about me. I'm usually a loner, like Pony, so hangin out with a bunch of guys is wierd and kinda awkward for me, but kinda refreshing at the same time. I have long brown hair, it's almost too long for my liking, so I'm gonna try to cut it soon. _

_Coming in next at the age of 16, is Pony's best friend, Johnny Cade. He's cool too. Wait a minute, I'm still getting used to this Tulsa talk or whatever. I should say tuff. Here, especially on the East Side of Tulsa, tough has two meanings, depending on the spelling. T-O-U-G-H mean rough, whereas T-U-F-F means cool. I'm not gonna remember that. So back to Johnny. He's tuff. He more tan and the others and has long black hair and black eyes, but they aren't cold. It seems like all the guys in Tulsa, or at least the East Side, have long hair._

_Soda and Steve are both the same age, 17, so I'll save the best for last. Steve has curly brown hair and grey eyes. He loves working on cars, so it's a good thing he works at the DX down the street. I don't know much about Steve, but I do know this. He thinks I'm a Soc, much like Dally. He decided that to solve this problem, I should be avoided as much as possible, which is fine with me. I'm not a huge fan of Steven Randle, either._

_Sodapop Curtis is next, and,as I mentioned earlier, he's 17, too. He's the ladies man of Tulsa and I can see why. His golden-blonde hair, that, according to Ponyboy, bleaches in the summer, and warm chocolate brown eyes are enough to invite anyone in and make any girl's heart melt on the spot. Soda's smile makes me wanna smile, too. Soda's just plain nice._

_18-year-old Dallas Winston confuses me. He puts up a tough shell, but there's gotta be __some__ good in him. There's some good in everyone, right? But what really bugs me is that he's really intriguing to me. Something about him tells me to come in, while the rest of him says stay away. And for some strange reason out of my control, I can't keep my eyes off of him. I shouldn't like him; he hurt me. Two-bit says that I'm lucky Dally didn't start me off with his dirty talk, and that confused me more. Why wouldn't he? Does it mean he likes me more than other girls? Probably not. That maybe, just maybe, I'm intriguing to him too? Or is it just cuz he thought and still thinks I'm a Soc? I'll probably never know._

_Two-bit is, believe it or not, 19 as of last week, although he barely acts five. He just loves making people laugh. He always, and I repeat alwaya, has to join in on any conversation, hence his name: Two-bit. His real name is Keith Matthews, but nobody, not even teachers, calls him that. He's still a junior in high school, which I don't understand. He digs it. I'm glad I'm a runaway just because I don't have to go to school._

_Darrel Curtis is the oldest at the age of 21. He is the legal guardian of Soda and Pony, though it seems like he takes care of the rest of the guys, too. I don't know what to think about him. He has short brown hair and blue-green eyes. He's very muscular because he was a football player in high school and therefor friends with Socs. Now, those friendships are non-existant. He couldn't go to college because he has to take care of Soda and Pony, but thats all I know about him._

_I think Dally still thinks I'm a spy, because he didn't let me finish writing all afternoon. Now, they're playing poker, so Dally could care less. I've never played poker, but they keep telling me they're gonna have to teach me because it's one of their usual pastimes. From what I can see, Dally's winning. What else is there to write... Dally won that game, and now they're gonna teach me, I guess._

I put my journal down on the couch next to me and went to turn off the tv, only to be met with every one of the guys telling me to get out of the way, they're watching Mickey. They couldn't even see the tv, but I let it go, not my house. I walked into the kitchen and stopped by the door and paused. I didn't know what I was doing. "Come here, Eilana, I'll help you." I was suprised Dally volunteered to help me. Everyone else was too, and I didn't move. Dally smirked before saying, "I don't bite."

"You hit," I said. Every guy except Two-bit and Dally looked at me. "What, I'm fine." No one looked away. "If I let Dally help me will you all stop staring?" No reply. Why did it matter if Dally hit me? I don't care, he ain't any worse than my dad. I sighed, but walked over by Dally's chair, resting one hand on the back of it. Dally looked up at me with a confused expression on his face and all the eyes followed me. "That didn't work." Dally stood and practically pushed me into his chair before leaving the room. He came back moments later with another chair and pushed it as close to mine as physically possible. He sat down and looked up, everyone was staring.

"Deal up, Steve." Dally sent a glare to the other guys which made them look away. As Steve dealt the cards, Dally explained the game to me. It sounded stupid, and I was going to lose all the money he just won.

The game ended around 11 when Dally and I somehow wiped everyone else clean. I tried to give all the cash to Dally, since I didn't need it and it was his money to begin with, but he split it, despite my complaints. I shoved the cash into my leather jacket and headed toward the living room where the others were watching Mickey. I didn't notice how close behind me Dally was until I stopped at the doorway and he ran into me. I started falling and tried to grab anything so I wouldn't fall on Two-bit who happened to be lounging on the floor. There was nothing to grab, but I managed to catch myself by putting my hands on either side of his head.

I pushed myself up as everyone, including Two-bit and myself, started laughing. I'm never walking infront of Dally again. That was the thrid time today he made me fall and the second guy he made me fall on. There was one open chair and it looked big and comfy, so I decided to claim it. As I headed towards it, I stumbled over Two-bit. Dally grabbed me by the waist so I wouldn't fall again which I was grateful for. I didn't really want to fall on Two-bit twice in a row. I wasn't happy that he decided we could share the one chair, but he's stronger than I thought, which I found out by attempting to fight him off. It didn't work and I ened up sitting next to him.

Two-bit started telling jokes that, unfortunately for me, kept getting more and more sexual. My closeness, literally, to Dally didn't make me any more comfortable. As I started blushing, I quickly started to plan my escape.

My amazing plan was foiled by Dally simply grabbing my wrist when I stood up and looking at me with interest. "I want to get a drink," I explained and he let me go. I smiled and was about ready to walk away when Soda decided to be a good host. He stood up and asked me what I wanted. Normally I'd be fine with that, but I wanted to get away. Away from Two-bit and his jokes, away from Dally. I wanted to go back to the park. "Chocolate milk," I said, sighing. Soda quickly left, he didn't have to jump over Two-bit like I would've. Dally smirked and pulled me down on top of him. That action caused Two-bit's jokes to stop for a moment and made me blush again. I could tell without looking that Dally was smirking as I struggled with him for while. I gave up, though, because his grip on my waist was too strong for me to break.

Soda was in the kitchen during this little escapade, so when he came back with my chocolate milk, he was suprised to see me and Dally like that. He watched us instead of his feet and he tripped over Two-bit. The milk, luckily, didn't hit any person, but it spilled all across the floor. "Maybe I should move," Two-bit muttered. "Everyone keeps fallin' on me." Soda quickly left and got paper towels to clean up to mess and Pony got up to get something. Something turned out to be my milk. He was more successful in the chocolate milk delivery than Soda.

After a little while more of watching TV, I was falling asleep on Dally. That definately wasn't in my plans for the evening. I still don't like him, but fighting him is pretty much useless, and I was almost too tired to care. Steve and TWo-bit got up and announced that they were leaving. Steve looked at Dally and asked him if he needed a ride anywhere. I secretly hoped not. I was too comfortable there, too relaxed, for him to move. Dally looked at me and said, "No. Eilana's falling asleep. I'll just stay right here tonight." Right after he said that, I was out.

* * *

There's chapter 2. Hope you liked it.

Please review, even if you want to say you don't like it. Constructive critisism is welcome.


End file.
